Kids
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Cory talks to Topanga about having kids, but is she ready? (Pre- Girl Meets World)


Cory and Topanga have been together for a while now. A couple of years now and they were more than happy; they were in love. They had always loved each other. Maybe they didn't always know it, but they always loved each other.

They knew each other all their lives and they had been friends since the beginning. Of course, there were some lost years because Cory became a regular boy and they weren't big on girls then. But eventually, he realized that Topanga was amazing once again.

Soon enough, after some encouragement, they were together. And sure, there were some times when they had troubles and separated by each other, people, or even their parents, but they managed to be together.

They married a little while after they graduated from high school and before they started their first years at college. They went to the same school of course, another way for them to always be together.

Cory sat down next to Topanga one day, after coming home. "Topanga, can we talk about something?" Cory asks and Topanga nods. She wonders what he wants to talk about.

"Do you ever think about having kids? And raising a family?" Cory asks, strangely they never talked about that and they were a married couple and people had said they would have great kids one day.

Topanga thinks for a moment, but mostly about why Cory was bring that up. Did he want to have kids now? "Sometimes I think about it. Why?"

"Well, we never talk about having kids and we've been married years. I mean, I'm sure people are going to start asking." Cory said. "I mean, do you want to have kids with me?"

"Of course I do, but when I'm ready." Topanga said.

"You're not ready? Topanga, we've been married years, we have jobs now. You're not ready yet?" Cory questioned and Topanga shrugged, she honestly didn't know. She wanted kids, but didn't know if this was the right time to start trying to have kids.

"I don't know, Cory." Topanga replied. "I mean, is this the right time? And do we have the money?"

"Topanga, I get it if you're not ready, there's no rush." Cory said, even though he felt like he was ready.

"Are you sure?" Topanga asked.

"Yeah, I mean, it would be great to have kids now, but its okay if we wait. Something to look forward to."

"Thank you, Cory." Topanga said and then kissed Cory on the cheek. She loved how understanding he was. "By the way, one question." She said and Cory nodded.

"Anything."

"How many kids would you want to have?" Topanga asked and Cory sighed, however it didn't take long for him to come up with answer.

"Two. Maybe three." Cory answered and Topanga smiled. That was what she always imagined having. She always wanted at least two, having one boy and one girl would be great.

"Good answer and would you help out when the baby arrives?" Topanga asks.

"Is this a trick question? Of course I would help." Cory answers and Topanga chuckles, that last part was a little joke. She knew he would, she knew Cory would be a great father when they eventually had children.

"Alright, what would happen if our kid ended up in one of the classes you teach?" Topanga asked and Cory smiled, this answer was going to be fun.

"I would say the most embarrassing things possible." Cory joked and Topanga started to laugh. "Actually, I would treat him or her the same as my other students. I would do my best not to humiliate him or her."

"Okay, good."

"So, when do you think you will be ready?" Cory asked.

"I don't know, I'll let you know. I'll know when the time is perfect." She said.

"Okay, I love you." Cory said and kissed Topanga.

"One more thing."

"What?" He asked.

"Any name ideas?" Topanga asked and Cory thought for a moment, thinking of names now was strange? They weren't even trying yet, but when Cory smiled, she knew he must have been thinking about this for a while.

"Well if we have a boy, Elliot." Cory said and Topanga nodded, that was a good name.

"And girl?"

"Well, I've thought about it for a while and if we have a daughter, I think we should name her, Riley." Cory said and Topanga smiled, she really liked that name. It would be great if they had a little girl.

"I like that." Topanga said and she leaned in and kissed Cory on the lips again, when they were ready and they eventually became parents, they were going to be great.

* * *

><p><strong>My first Boy Meets World fic! I just started watching the show and I am like obsessed with it right now. Hopefully I can write a few of these fics.<strong>

**This is kind of pre- Girl Meets World. Looking forward for that.**

**I hope you like it! **

**Review!**


End file.
